Maka and Soul Stupid, Crazy, Beautiful, Love
by PeaceLoveHappinessAndWriting
Summary: What happens when Meister and Weapon become more ? read to find out rated M for later chapters Maka and Soul
1. Confessions

It was about eight a.m when Maka's allarm clock went off. "Time for school" she thought. As per usal Soul was still asleep so Maka went to wake him up. "Soul get up or we'll be late again!" she shouted.

" I dooooonnnnn'tttt cccccccccccaaaarrrrreeeeee. I'm tired can't we just skip or something?"Soul complained.

"You know why we can't do that Soul. We have a test today." Soul looked worried all of a sudden. "You forgot and didn't study again didn't you?" her answer was a defeated look from Soul that said everything she feared "You know how important this test is! it decides it we graduate Soul! And both Mister and Weapon must pass or we'll have to spend another year training with Dr. Stine ."

"Maka I know. Somehow I'll pass just have faith." she gave a trusting smile witch he returned.

"I'll always believe in you "she said. And with that they were off to school.

" For this test you will be separated from your partners. Weapons stay here Miesters go next door to Sid he'll proctor your test I'll do so for the Weapons." Dr. Stine explained and with that Maka left Soul's side and went to the other room**.(a/n when theres no " its the charas thinking)**

Soul's pov

When Maka got up to leave i had the strangest sensation in my chest, like a longing for her nearness all of a sudden. It was strange I had never felt like that around her before. _Mabye you like her Soul _. That danmed deamon was invaiding his personal thoughts! Then he concitered what it said and told it , No! I don't think of Maka like that! _I think if you looked closer at your feelings you wold see that deep down you want her to be yours, and only yours .Its rather pathetic that you cant see that on your own and need someone to gide you, its not cool at all. _He knew exactly how to hit Soul where it hurt, so instead of obssessing over what was said he focused on the test.

Maka's pov

It was weird right before she left she could have sworn Soul was about to say something but he looked confused and stayed quiet so she left. The test was over now and she wanted desprately to see him and ask how he did, but then she remembered every time they were given overflow time, he took it and rite now she was very thankful for that fact. So in her fashion she took out a book, it was a new one she had just started so she eagerly began to read. Not too long after she had read about 100 pages Soul walked out of the room and snapped her out of her book world. " Soul! How did it go? Do you think you did well?"

" Yeah I did fine. I know I at least passed."

" Thats great! Cummon lets go home I'll make somethin' special for dinner to celebrate." she shot him one of her rare secrative smiles letting him know she was up to something. His reaction to her smile caught her off gaurd thou. He blushed, lightly but she saw his cheeks go from their usual pale to a barely noticeable pink color."Whats wrong Soul?"

"Huh? Nothings wrong" and suddenly she started to cough uncontrollably."Maka! Are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine, but im deathly allergic to bullshit, now tell me the truth Soul, wats really the matter?"

"I'll tell you when were alone, there are too many people around right now."

"Ok, we'll talk later."

Soul's pov

That little bastard deamon was right he did have feelings for Maka, he had just ignored them 'till then. This was bad and she was noticing something was off . He would have to do the unthinkable- tell her he was in love with her, and maybe before she ran off screaming he would kiss her to show her he wasn't shitting her. Now looking back I've always thought she was cute, and even sexy at times. Even way back when she was flat as a bord. He remembered the first time they met, it was his first day at the DWMA and her's too, he had found her on the steps to the school reading and said " Reading before school thats so uncool." she just stared at him and said this, "And who are you to decide whats cool and uncool?" that had caught him off guard enugh to say this "You know your the first person to ever question me on that and I'm Soul by the way." he showed her his pin and said " I'm a Weapon" she responded with a simple "I'm Maka a Sythe Miester." He was facinated by her so he sat down next to her on the steps and said " Well its your lucky day I'm a Sythe and your gunna be my partner. Maka? Wasn't it?"she looked at me like I was insane then said, "Well I dont have much of a choice do I?" he shook his head "No not really ." she sighed "Alright, but if you get into a fight dont expect me to help you." she said "Deal."he agreed. Thats when we really became was when they were eight, now they were sixteen and living togather as partners and friends. As he finished thinking they arrived home and went inside Maka pulled him over to the couch and started to ask him what was wrong again when he interuppted her and asked her "What would you do if i told you that i liked someone?"

" I would ask who the lucky lady was."

"And what would you do if i told you that the lucky lady was you?"

"I would tell you to close your eyes." so he did, and much to his supprise a pair of soft, lush, lips met his own and then Soul decided to open his eyes and found Maka with her eyes closed leaning into him to kiss him more deeply. Then, breaking the kiss suddenly, she pulled back and told Soul the one thing he wanted too hear most, she had said the words "I love you" to him. This had made him pull her back to him and kiss her hard and deep holding the back of her neck with his hand so she couldn't escape, but instead of struggling like he thought she would, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they slid into a lying position on the couch, just holding eachother and kissing for what seemed like hours, when Maka's dad walked in and saw us. It all went to hell from there. Maka saw him first and reluctantly broke free from Soul's grasp to calm her father who practicly had smoke coming out of his ears. Soon it was Soul's turn to explain he had told him about confessing to his daughter, and along with a few snide comments on the side said that he'd like her father's permission to date was when Maka interveaned and said that although he was her father she had seen him cheet on her mother so many times that he couldn't have a say in who she dated or what she did, and asked her father to please leave and not come back uninvited again. after a long scilence he did as she requested and left them alone. Soul decided to give Maka a surprise and piked her up by scooping up her knees and back and carrying her to her bed and laying her down "Soul what are you doing ?"

"I'm putting you to bed. Don't worry i won't do anything."he turned to leave when she grabbed the back of his shirt and said,

"Don't go."

"Want me to stay in here tonight?" he asked. She nodded yes.

**Thats it! sorry its a cliff-hanger but it was a natural stopping point to make you wanna read the next chapter. I don't own Sole Eater or its charicters (but i really love Soul) c ya next time! sorry for any grammer mistakes you find i did proof read this many times.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Ch 2

Maka's pov

Soul slipped into bed with her and she couldn't hold it in any more. Her lifetimes worth of bottled up sadness just flowed out of her. She couldn't help it, she cried into Soul's shoulder while he stroked her hair saying it was going to be alright. She relived every moment in her life where she should have cried but instead just pushed it down and forced back her tears. Many of her memories were of catching her father cheating on her mom, the last memory she had before she stopped crying was of her parents telling her that they were separating and with that memory went her last heaving sob. When she felt it was safe to speak without fear of her voice trembling she looked up at Soul and said , "That was so uncool of me." Soul chuckled a bit and replied,

"Yes it was, now come here!" he said as he opened his arms for her to crawl into. She happily complied and let herself be gathered into the safety of his strong, muscular arms. Her last coherent thought was,

'God I love him' and then she let sleep claim her as she relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes.

Soul's pov

" Her sleeping face is really cute." he thought. Then he drifted off to sleep with her.

It was about ten in the morning when Soul woke up to find Maka gone from his arms, and from the bed altogether. He wandered into the living room to find her sitting on the couch, sipping her coffee, and watching T.V. he decided to give her a fright but he'd wait until she put her coffee down. "Don't want to risk getting burned and Maka Chopped at the same time." he thought. He didn't need to wait long though, she put her cup on the table, and he leaned over her from behind the couch and said "Good morning beautiful." he wasn't prepared for what came next, instead of the Maka Chop he expected she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away with a soft smile on her face .

"Morning ," she said happily. Just then a knock on the door surprised then both. Maka got up to answer it and when she opened the door her form blocked the visitor's so he couldn't see who it was but he wasn't in the dark for long because she said in a surprised voice , "Kid! Come in." now his morning was officially ruined . A while back Kid told me that he was into Maka and that he wanted to ask her out, but the poor sap couldn't find the balls to ask her. It was truly pathetic. A few days passed and he tried and tried to get up the nerve and ask her but he didn't and then something that had every one doing a double take happened … Crona asked her out! Much to Kid's dismay she had said yes. They dated for about a year before Crona left the DWMA officially sense he was kicked out but was still allowed to live there he still keeps in touch though never telling us where he is. Suddenly Soul was snapped out of his little flash back and saw what he assumed to be Kid's attempt at flirting with Maka. They were both laughing so maybe he told a joke? It didn't matter he was going to find out what they were talking about.

" Whats so funny ?"he asked with fake casualty as he walked over to them.

" Nothing just catching up, its been a while sense we've seen each other." Maka supplied then she went on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear, " Maybe we should tell him we started going out, I think he's trying to flirt with me, and its getting awkward ."

" Mmmmm yeah good idea ." he said as he grabbed her hand . She started talking before he could .

"Um Kid we have a little announcement." already Kid didn't look happy. "Me and Soul have started going out ." she finished . Kid faked a smile and said,

" That's great! Maka can I borrow Soul for a sec?"

"Yeah shore." she said and walked away leaving the two boys alone to talk. As soon as Maka was out of the room Kid exploded .

" What the hell!"

" What did I do ?"

" You're going out with the girl that you know I've loved sense I met her!"

" You say you love her but in all the years that I've known you, you have never once gotten up the balls to ask her out ! If you really loved her that much, a little shyness shouldn't have stopped you !" Kid looked stunned that Soul had said that but said,

" You're right, but what about you? You told me once that you'd never go for Maka, that she wasn't your type. What happened?"

" Well actually when she woke me up for yesterday's test I had just opened my eyes and saw her in a whole new way, she wasn't the girl she was when we met. I cant explain it but its like she shed her old self and in her place was an independent, strong, beautiful ," Kid cut him off

"O.K I get it ! Geez no need to go into detail ." He blushed, he hadn't meant to spill his feelings to Kid.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Now I know what you've seen all of these years. Sorry I took her from you but weather its for better or worse I'm sticking around ."

" I know that's kinda why I blew up at first, 'cus I knew that if it was serious then I'd never get her and I was really mad at myself for not acting sooner ."

" Hay if its any consolation her dad walked in on us making out and threw a fit." Kid laughed

"I would have paid big money to see that!"

" The kissing or her dad throwing a fit?"

"Dad throwing a fit! Kami forbid I ever walk in on you two…." It was Soul's turn to laugh and Kid shuddered . Probably thinking about walking in on them kissing. That's when Maka came back in to the room .

"Hope you two had a good talk, now I need to know, Kid were you planning to stay for brunch? I need to know how much to cook."

"Ahh no I was just stopping by and should be going now or Liz and Patty will be mad at me for not picking them up from the mall on time. Bye." finally they were alone.

"I heard yelling what were you two talking about?" she asked .

"You , Kid blew his top because he really likes you and was mad that we were going out 'cus he was never going to get a chance to tell you."

" I knew Kid liked me ever since I said hi to him and he blushed all those years ago but Kid never confessed so I assumed he had given up trying to get up the nerve to ask me out so …"

Just as she said that Soul bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth not caring that they had just been talking about another guy liking Maka. He realized that he _wanted_ her more than he had ever thought possible and just thinking about her seeing another boy urked him. He turned her body so that he could deepen the kiss and hold her against him . She slipped her arms around his neck and tilted her chin up to get a better angle. "Kami she was a good kisser!" Soul thought .

Maka's pov

Out of the blue Soul grabbed her and kissed her not that she was complaining he was amazing at it but it was kinda sudden and it took her by surprise. She turned her head and angled it up so the kiss was deeper and slipped her arms around his neck then she licked his bottom lip wordlessly asking for entrance. He immediately opened his mouth to let her in. For a while they just stood there like that just holding each other and kissing. She began to wonder if it would evolve into more when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead agenst (pardon my spelling) hers and looked longingly into her olive green eyes and turned on the radio witch was on the country station. The song _Mine_ by Talor Swift came on and we started dancing and Soul would spin me during the beginning of every chorus and we were just dancing in the kitchen happy and in love both smiling at the other. She wondered when got to be so much taller than her but she didn't really care and when the song ended they broke apart reluctantly and she began to make pancakes for Soul and her. She didn't know why but she had a good feeling about today._  
_


	3. Lake Monster

Well here is chapter 3 I know im late uploading but I had a killer case of writers block but got inspired by some other fanfics but without further ado heres chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (but I wish I did)

P.S. theres an original character introduced in this chapter but shes just an extra non-important one so don't get exited

Maka pov (still)

Dear diary,

After breakfast Soul and I went to Shibusen for the last time, it was sad and I'll miss it but I'm so happy I got to graduate with Soul!

When we got there we said the motto together as a class for the last time 'A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.' then we all lined up to get our scores. I, of course got a perfect score and was promply at the head of my class, just like my mother. Then at the end of the day all of our parents came to the school to witness us getting our diplomas and graduating. Of course Mom didn't come I don't know why I even had to say that, Mom has been dead for so many years but I always dreamt she would be by my side when I graduated, and in a way she was with me, in spirit, and in my heart. I could almost hear her saying "That's my girl, I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you Maka!" aaahhh crap I'm crying again I always cry when I think about her, its silly, but I really miss her and I know dad does too . Soul's parents didn't come, so he just hung around with me and my stupid dad. Well its about 1:00 am now and I'm wiped so,'nite diary.

Soul pov

'Maka is definitely up to something.' Soul thought to himself. 'I mean the special dinner last night, and not bugging me about dishes tonight….. What is that girl planning?' Soul, while wondering what Maka was up to, had wandered just outside her bedroom door, so he peaked in to check on her . "Maka?" Soul whispered .

"Yeah Soul, what is it?"

"Oh sorry did I wake you? Just came in to check on you."

" No and why did you come to check on me?" she asked.

" Because I wanted to see you and your really sexy when you sleep."

" Mmmm 'kay go to bed it's like one in the mourning and for what I have planned for tomorrow you don't wanna be tired." she said groggily, slurring a bit.

"Ohhhh really….." I said while raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah we'll be very occupied allll day long. Sooo march your ass back to your room and go to bed." she said while pointing at her door, silently telling me to get the hell out. I did as she requested and went to bed.

The next morning I awoke to a Maka Chop. I immediately noticed it was a particularly thin book it was only about one hundred pages or so but that didn't matter, soon I couldn't see, (she had put a blindfold over my eyes I didn't actually go blind.) or hear (she had put noise canceling headphones on me and plugged them in to my ipod witch started playing So Scandalous) and she guided me out of the house in my pajamas and put me into her sky blue Aveo she had bought for herself on her birthday. Since I could neither see nor hear, I took to thinking about what we could possibly be doing that she couldn't tell me about, some of my guesses were, dragging me to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house, or my parents place-which didn't make sense, my parents hate Maka and Wes only pisses her off to make her Maka Chop him in front of their parent's, and well Lulu (my little sister) claimes that Maka is the devil incarnate and is hell-bent on destroying my life. Or ….. Ooohhhhh I get it now, wow she waists no time at all, but we could have just stayed home and done that . After about 2 hours of driving Maka undid the blindfold and said " We're here!" Soul looked around and asked,

" Yeah great , but where is 'here' exactly?"

" We are at the Mirror lake campground. I remembered you had said that you had never been camping before, so I thought that it would be something fun for the both of us to do together. I've been packing for this for the past 3 days that's why I haven't been pestering you about chors lately, and why I went easy on you this morning. I want you to have an awesome time now lets go get checked in I put in the site rental under my name."

" Oh , wow I'm speechless Maka. This is so cool of you to do this, but I didn't pack any clothes or anything." I said. Maka shyly explained,

" Well last night after I was shore you were asleep, I sorta snuck into your room and packed your suitcase and put it in the trunk of the car. I did mine just before I woke you up. I wanted to keep this a complete surprise." Soul was shocked that she had gone so far to surprise him like this. ' Wow she did this all for me and she did it in such a way that I would have never guessed what she was planning. Even after all these years she can still shock me with her ability to keep things hidden.' he thought. At the check in area Maka got the site number and a map of the lake. She parked the Aveo near the entrance to the woods and we got our things from the trunk as we made our way to our camp site. Once there I helped Maka set up the tent and thenafter that was done, she got her backpack and pulled out what seemed to be two disassembled fishing poles, a tackle box, and a medium sized cooler. I asked her what they were for and she happily replied,

" We are going fishing!" and as both of our stomachs growled she added, " But first we are eating breakfast." and she dug inside her super sized backpack and pulled out two Dunkin Doughnuts bags and handed one to me as we both dug in to our bagels and doughnuts. When we finished eating we put together our fishing poles and headed towards the lake.

Maka pov

When Soul and I started off for the lake it was a comfortable silence, but it abruptly ended when Soul asked me how I knew about this place. I told him, " Back when mom was alive her, dad and I came here every summer and rented that camp site that we are currently staying at for the whole summer. It was like a second home back then and we were a happy family living off of fish, smores, and occasionally McDonalds. This is the place where my dad taught me how to pitch a tent and gut, scale, and cook a fish and where my mom taught me how to start a fire and sew as well as how to get a fishhook out of someone's hand." Soul chuckled at the last part. Maka just smiled. ' Im happy he's having a good time.' she thought as they arrived at the old fishing spot that nobody but she knew about and she said, " Were here Soul." and she took out a precut loaf of bread and cast her line shallow where she knew all the small fish hid. Myline almost immediately went under and I reeled in a medium sized shiner then I cast myline out about 100 yards where the bass were then I waited. About five minutes later something made a huge tug on the line then started to drag the bobber down it felt like a huge fish! So I quickly set the hook and started reeling it in. The fish started fighting back and it was too much for me to handle alone so I called out " Soul I've got a big one come help me reel it in its really strong!" Soul came rushing over and grabbed the net. I started walking backwards to drag the fish to the shallows where Soul could get it with the net and bring it the rest of the way to shore, but when it got close enough that I could see it's outline I realized that it was too big to fit into the net so I told soul to take my pole and reel in the fish while he walked backward so I could drag the fish on to the sand. He said,

" Can't we just use the net?" I told him,

" Nope he's to big for the net I'm afraid." then when Soul had gotten the fish to the shallows I told him to stop moving and trying to reel the fish in but to keep a very firm grip on the rod so it didn't get away, then I stripped down to my bathing suite that I had been wharing under my clothes and went into the water . The fish was even bigger than I had anticipated the monster was about seven feet long and two feet wide it could easily weigh three hundred pounds, but still I grabbed it by the gills and begun dragging it toward the sand. As I got shallower the weight of the fish became more and more of a problem and when I dragged it to the point where it could no longer swim I told Soul to abandon the rod and come help me carry the fish the rest of the way out of the water. When Soul got close enough to see just how enormous the fish was he stared for a second before going around to the back of the fish, grabbing it just in front of the tail and lifting it up out of the water. Between the two of us, carrying the huge fish was no problem. But when we dropped the fish onto the sand it started thrashing around on the sand creating a problem, it would thrash its way back to the water at this rate. I looked at Soul and through an unspoken agreement we each grabbed an end of the fish and carried it another ten feet away from the water. Then we dropped the fish and began sprinkling dry sand over it to dry it out and make it unable to move, when that was accomplished I got to the front of the fish to try to get the hook out and try to figure out why such a big fish bit on such small bait. My confusion was short lived as I discovered a good sized small mouth bass attached to the hook also in side the other fishes mouth.

" Soul come look at this!" I said with excitement.

" Wow that's why the giant bit, damn I'll hold the mouth open while you get the hook out." he said .

A few hours of cutting the fish up later…..

" Finally we're back, and I can rest." Soul said

" Yeah dinner will be ready in like 20 minutes from when you get a fire going. "I said

" Fine, got any matches or a lighter to make this easier?"

" Yeah here." I said as I tossed him a lighter. Then not long after he got the fire going we had freshly cooked fish and were both so exhausted that by the time it was 9:00 we both crawled into the tent and fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.


	4. I'm sssssssssssooooooooooooo sorry

Ok this is not an update on the story this is me saying that I have lost all inspiration for this fanfic and so I will not be completing it ssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo o…..

GOMENASAI!


End file.
